KHAMOSHIYAAN!
by Kavin Sajal lover
Summary: KEHTE HAIN BACHPAN KA PYAAR KABHI BHULAYA NAI JAATA...AUR HUMM JISSE PYAAR KARTE HAIN WO HUME MILTE HAIN..PAR KYA ALIYA AUR ADITI KO APNE PYAAR MILEGA? MY SECOND STORY KAVIN AND DAKSH CENTRIC ALSO INCLUDS ISHYANT AND NIVYA(NIKHL-DIVYA)...
1. MEMORIES!

**Hey Guyzzzzz….I M Back With A New Story…Thnx For Reading N Reviewing My First Ff N Hope U Ll Like My Second Ff Tooo…..So Enjoy It..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 : Memories!<strong>_

(A New Girl Has Joined Cid. A Few Days Later She Is Sitting On Her Desk. The Bureau Is Empty As She Was The First To Arrive. She Was Crying With A Pic In Her Hand.)

Girl: Aisa Kya Hua Tha? Kyu Chala Gaya Wo Muzhe Chodke Isstarah…Sirf Dost Nahi Tha Wo…Pyaar Karti Thi Main Usse…Apni Dosti Nai Nibha Paya Pyaar Kya Nibhata Muzhse..

(A Memory Flashed In Her Mind.)

Flashback:-

(A Girl N A Boy 7 Yrs Of Age Are Sitting On A Bench In The School Premises. They Were Talking In Their Childish Manner.)

Boy: Shutti…Tumhare Notbooks Complete Hain?

Girl: Kartik, Call Me Shruti…My Name Is Shruti Not Shutti…

Kartik: Ok..Sorry..

Girl: Haan Hain…Tumhare Nai Hain?

Boy: Hogayi Hain Bas English Mein Zara Problem Hain..

Girl: Accha..Batao Kaha Problem Hain?

(He Told Her His Problem N She Solved It.)

Boy: Thnx…Shruti Tum Na Meri Best Frnd Ho..

Girl: I Know…Aur Humari Frndshp Aise Hi Rahegi Na?

Boy: Haan…Humesha..

Girl: Promise? (Forwards Her Hand.)

Boy: (Keeping His Hand On Hers) Haan Promise…Shruti-Kartik Wala Promise…

(Both Smiles. The Bell Ring N They Both Walk Away With Their Hand In Hand.)

Flashback Ends

Girl: (Looking At The Pic) Promise Kiya Tha Tumne….Wo Bhi Tod Diya….Tum Kya Jano Maine Tumse Kitna Pyaar Kiya Hain…

(Suddenly She Heards Footsteps N Wipes Her Tears. Someone Enters N Calls Her.)

Person: Aliya…Lights Kyu Nai On Kiye Yaar?

Aliya: Bhul Gayi Yaar Nikhil…Sorry (He Switches On The Lights.)

Nik: (Observing Her Red Eyes) Tu Phirse Ro Rahi Hain? (Goes Near Her)

Aliya: Nai Yaar Nik…(Fake Smile)

Nik: Phirse Kartik Ki Yaad Aarahi Hain Na?

Ishita: (Entering) Kaun Hain Yeh Kartik? Aur Aliya Ko Uski Yaad Kyu Aarahi Hain?

Aliya: Kuch Nai Ishi…

Ishi: Haan Haan…Nik Hi Tumhara Dost Hain Na Tum Muzhe Kyu Bataogi…(Makes Faces)

Aliya: Aisa Nai Hain…Accha Batati Hoon…Baitho…

(Ishu Sat On A Chair Nearby.)

Aliya: Kartik, Mera Best Frnd…Hum Ek Hi School Mein Padhte The…4 Saal Saath The Phir 2nd Se 6th Tak Humare Sections Change Hue…Aur 6th Std Ke Baad Maine School Chod Di…6th Se 7th Tak Ka Saal Guzargaya…Uski Yaadon Mein….Humesha Sochti Thi Ki Use Meri Yaad Aati Bhi Hogi Ya Nai…

Ishi: Phir Wo Mila?

Aliya: Haan…1st April..Aaj Bhi Yaad Hain Wo Din…Tab Wo Humare Ghar Ke Saamne Wale Apartment Mein Rehne Aaya…Main Khusi Ke Maare Pagal Hogayi Thi Tab (Smiles)Yeh Soch Kar Ki He Will Be My Best Frnd Again…Par…(Smile Disappeares) Aisa Nai Hua….2 Saal Guzargaye…He Never Talked With Me…Tab Muzhe Ehsaas Hua Ki Main Use Chahne Lagi Hoon..(Tears Formed In Her Eyes.)

Ishi: Tumne Bhi Usse Kabhi Baat Nai Ki?

Aliya: Ki Thi…Bas Ek Baar Wo Bhi Khulke Nai…Wo Bohot Badal Gaya Tha..He Was A Very Shy Boy…As He Was Very Intelligent Main Books Lene Gayi Thi Usse…Bas…Wo Bhi Kabhi Nai Aaya Mere Ghar…Humare 10th Std Ki Board Exams Ke Results Announce Hue…I Scored 90% N He 94%...Days Passed…Diwali Agayi…Har Saal Ki Diwali Bohot Khushiya Laati Thi Mere Liye…Par Iss Saal Un Khushiyon Ko Kisiki Nazar Lag Gayi…Wo Chala Gaya…(Tears Fell From Her Eyes.)Humesha Ke Liye…Wo Ghar Chodke…Uske Jaane Ke 2 Saalon Mein Muzhe Pata Chala Ki Wo Kisi Aur Ko Chahta Hain…I Was Broken…Totally…Wo Jise Chahta Tha Wo Ladki Meri Enemy Thi…Uske Baad Aaj Tak Wo Muzhe Kabhi Dikhayi Nai Diya…Par Aaj Bhi Main Use Utnahi Chahti Hoon Jitna Ki Tab…

Ishi: To Tum Use Bhul Kyu Nai Jaati?

Aliya: Kisine Kaha Hain…

"_**Zindagi Mein Aasan Hain Kisiko Bhul Kar Kabhi Kabhi Yaad Karna**_

_**Par Mushkil Hain Kisiki Pal Pal Aane Wale Yaad Ko Har Pal Bhulne Ki Koshish Karna"**_

Ishi: Hmm….U R Right…Koi Baat Nai Wo Milega…I'll Pray To God…

(She Wiped Aliya's Tears. Then All Came And They Started To Work.)

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo Sad Chapter Na?Agla Aur Sad Hoga…Kya Aliya Ko Uska Pyaar Milega?Jaane Ke Liye Padhte Rahiye…Bye…But After The End Of A Chpter I'll Write A Thought…<strong>

"_**EVERY SUNRISE IS A SECOND CHANCE. DON'T MISS IT" **_


	2. YEH NAHI HO SAKTA!

_**Chapter 2: Yeh Nahi Ho Sakta!**_

(In Afternoon Aliya Was Returning To Bureau From An Enqury. Suddenly She Bumped On Someone.)

Aliya: Sorry Uncle…

Uncle: Its Ok Beta…

Aliya: (Looking At The Uncle) Are Malhotra Uncle Aap? Pehchana? Main Aliya.. I Mean Shruti…Mr. Raj Ki Beti..Aap, Mere Papa Aur Dinesh Uncle Best Fnd The…Baadmein Hum Mumbai Shift Hogaye The…

Uncle: Are Haan Shruti Beta Kaisi Ho Tum Aur Karti Kya Ho?

Aliya: Main Cid Cop Hoon…Aur Aap Kaise Ho?

Uncle: Main Toh Accha Hoon..

Aliya: Uncle Aap Jaante Hain Dinesh Uncle Aur Unki Family Kaha Hain?

Uncle: Beta, Kuch Mahine Pehle Ratnagiri Jaate Waqt Unke Car Ko Bomb Se Uda Diya Gaya Tha….Jismein Unke Pure Family Ki Death Hogayi..

Aliya: Yeh Toh Bohot Bura Hua..Accha Uncle Main Chalti Hoon…

Uncle: Ok Bye Beta…(He Left)

(Tears Came In Her Eyes. She Started Crying And The Rain Also Started Falling Heavily. Her Love Was No More. She Had Lost Her Kartik. She Started Walking Towards The Bureau Bt Suudenly Collapsed On The Stairs, Drenced In Rain And Crying Badly.)

_**Yaara...**__**  
><strong>__**Manzilein Ruswa Hain**__**  
><strong>__**Khoya Hai Raasta**__**  
><strong>__**Aaye Le Jaaye**__**  
><strong>__**Itni Si Ilteja**__**  
><strong>__**Ye Meri Zamaanat Hai**__**  
><strong>__**Tu Meri Amaanat Hai Aa...**_

_**Mujhko Iraade De**__**  
><strong>__**Kasamein De, Waade De**__**  
><strong>__**Meri Duaaon Ke Ishaaron Ko Sahaare De**__**  
><strong>__**Dil Ko Thikaane De Naye Bahaane De**__**  
><strong>__**Khabon Ki Barishon Ko Mausam Ke Paimane De**__**  
><strong>__**Apne Karam Ki Kar Adaayein**__**  
><strong>__**Kar De Idhar Bhi Tu Nigaahein**_

_**Sun Raha Hai Naa Tu**__**  
><strong>__**Ro Rahi Hun Main**__**  
><strong>__**Sun Raha Hai Naa Tu**__**  
><strong>__**Kyun Ro Raha Hun Main**_

_**Yaara...**_

_**Waqt Bhi Thehara Hai**__**  
><strong>__**Kaise Kyun Ye Huaa**__**  
><strong>__**Kaash Tu Aise Aaye**__**  
><strong>__**Jaise Koi Duaa**__**  
><strong>__**Tu Rooh Ki Raahat Hai**__**  
><strong>__**Tu Meri Ibaadat Hai**_

_**Apne Karam Ki Kar Adaayein**__**  
><strong>__**Kar De Idhar Bhi Tu Nigaahein**_

_**Sun Raha Hai Naa Tu**__**  
><strong>__**Ro Rahi Hun Main**__**  
><strong>__**Sun Raha Hai Naa Tu**__**  
><strong>__**Kyun Ro Raha Hun Main**_

(A Person Came There And Held Umbrella On Her. She Looked At Him.)

Aliya: (Standing) Kavin Sir Aap?

Kavin: Aliya, Baarish Mein Bheeg Ne Ka Waqt Hain Ye? Sardi Lag Jayegi…Chalo Andar…(She Was In Her Own World) Aliya..(Loudly)

Aliya: Ji Sir..

Kavin: Kya Hua? Aur Tum Ro Kyu Rahi Thi? (Worried)

Aliya: (Crying Badly) Mere Frnd Ki Death Hogayi Sir…

(Unknowingly She Hugged Him. The Wind Blew More Strongly And The Umbrella Flew With The Wind. Now Both Were Drenced In The Rain. She Realized That She Was Hugging Him. She Tried To Separate Bt Her Locket Got Struck In His Jacket's Chain. Both Looked At Each Other And There Was Eyelock Betwn Them. She Blinked Her Eyes And They Came Out Of The Eyelock. She Was Trying To Separate Her Locket From His Chain. Kavin Separated Her Wet Hair Which Were Hiding Her Blue Eyes And Freely Touched Her Cheeks. Luckily, She Was Successful In Separating Her Locket. She Started Walking Towards The Bureau When He Held Her Hand And Pulled Her Towards Him. Again Eyelock. Bt This Time Kavin Felt Embrassed And Left Her. She Ran Away In Bureau. He Smiled A Bit And Slapped His Head. As Both Were Wet In Rain They Were Permitted To Go Home.)

At Aliya's House:-

(She Was Sitting On The Sofa Remembering What Malhotra Uncle Told Her.)

Aliya: Yeh Nai Ho Sakta Kartik…Tum Muzhe Chodke Nai Ja Sakte. Humari Dost Itni Weak Thi Ki Wo Ek Kaanch Ki Tarah Itni Jaldi Toot Gayi? Tumhari Hogi ..Par Meri Nai…Mera Pyaar Itna Kamjoor Nai Ki Tum Muzhe Chodke Chale Jao…

(The Memory Flashed In Her Mind. How Her Heart Was Broken…How She Cried In His Memory…Haow Kavin Gave Himself To Let Her Cry Out Her Injury…Kavin….She Was Feeling His Presence Near Her. Also His Touch Seemed Familier To Her.) Kavin Sir…Muzhe Unka Touch Ajeeb Kyu Nai Laga? Kyu Muzhe Unki Baahon Mein Sukun Mila? Kyu Unka Touch Muzhe Familier Laga?(Her Mobile Beeped. It Was Nik Calling Her.)

Aliya: Haan Nik Bolo…

Nik: Ek Case Report Hua Hain Jaldi Aao..

Aliya: Ok..(She Sut The Call And Left To Bureau.)

At Kavin's House Same Time:-

Kavin: (A Girls Pic In His Hand) Kaha Hain Meri Pari? Kaisi Hain Meri Shutti?Jabse Saamne Wala Ghar Chod Diya Tha Tabse Nai Dikhi Wo…Main Use Kitna Miss Karta Hoon…Par Maine Apni Dosti Nai Nibhayi Aur Wada Bhi Tod Diya…Aur Aliya? Jab Bhi Wo Mere Saamne Aati Hain Ajeeb Se Ehsaas Hone Lagte Hain…Aaj Uska Hug Aur Uska Saath Muzhe Itna Familier Aur Valuable Kyu Lag Raha Hain Ki Use Bhul Nai Paa Raha…I Think I M In Love With Her…

(He Too Left To Bureau.)

* * *

><p>Soo Sad Again…Muzhe To Likhte Likhte Rona Aaraha Tha…Guys I Want More Reviews…And Thnx For Giving U R Reviews And Support…I Ll Update Asap…Now My Thought…<p>

"_**Keep U R Eyes On The Stars And U R Feet On The Ground…" **_


	3. THE PARTY!

**Sorry For Being So Late Yaar…Kya Karu Tests The Bohot Saare…Here Is My Next Chapter…R N R!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: THE PARTY!<p>

(Cid Team Was Successful In Catching The Gang Of The World-Famous Terrorist Dilawar. Dilawar Was Very Dangerous And Police Of 15 Countries Were Searching Him. But Still He Was Not Caught. From The Gangsters Cid Came To Know That He Wants To Attack On A Party. So Cid Was Deciding A Plan To Catch Him.)

Acp: Kal Ek Bohot Badi Party Hone Wali Hain Jisme Tellywood Aur Bollywood Ke Kayi Stars Ane Wale Hain…Aur Mera Shak Hain Ki Dilawar Is Party Ko Target Karke Mumbai Sheher Ko Barbad Kardena Chahta Hain…

Dushu: Toh Hume Kya Karna Hoga?

Acp: Sachin, Dushyant, Kavin, Kajal, Ishita Aur Aliya Tum 6 Party Mein Dancers Banoge…Pankaj, Freddy Aur Nikhil Watchman Aur Guards Banoge…Vivek, Vineet, Tasha, Divya, Shreya, Purvi Aur Rajat Tum News Reporters Aur Media Banoge…Abhi, Daya Aur Mayur Tum Log Waiters Banoge…

All: Yes Sir…

Freddy: Aur Sir Aap?

Acp: Main Cctv Camera Se Tum Sab Pe Aur Aanewale Har Ek Par Nazar Rakhunga…Sab Chaukanna Rehna..

All: Yes Sir…

Acp: Ab Ghar Jao..Aaj Sham 6.30 Baje Milte Hain …

(All Left To Their Home And At 6.30 Pm All Met In The Party In Disguise. Kajal, Ishita And Aliya Were Wearing Frocks Which Came Uptill Their Knees. Kajal Was Wearing A Silver One, Ishita A Pink One N Aliya A Blue One. Sachin, Dushu N Kavin Were Wearing T-Shirts N Jackets With Black Jeans. Sachin White T-Shirt N Black Jacket, Dushu Red T-Shirt N Black Jacket N Kavin Blue T-Shirt N Black Jacket. All Took Their Places N The Party Started. The Dance Began.)

_**Teri meri.. raaton ne kiye hain kuch iraade**_

_**Milli hai jo ab ye mulaqaatein**_

_**Koi jaadu hone ko hai (hone ko hai..)**_

_**Teri meri.. hui aankhon-aankhon mein jo baatein**_

_**(aliya n kavin were lost in each other.)**_

_**Mili hai jo ab ye mulaqaatein**_

_**Koi jaadu hone ko hai**_

_**Hona hai.. jo hona hai rahega hoke hi**_

_**Hota hai.. jo mill jata hai koyi**_

_**Hoga yeh.. hai jaana maine milke tumse hi**_

_**Are you feeling it tonight**_

_**I am feeling it tonight**_

_**Bang Bang, raat bhar baat kar**_

_**Tu mere saath chal**_

_**Dil pe chala hai jaadu, jaane kyun..**_

_**Bang bang raat bhar baat kar**_

_**Tu mere saath chal**_

_**Dil pe chala hai jaadu, jaane kyun**_

_**Bang Bang, Bang Bang, Bang Bang**_

_**Jaane kyun...**_

_**Bang Bang, Bang Bang, Bang Bang**_

_**Jaane kyun... Bang Bang!**_

_**Hey! aajkal aate jaate**_

_**Hey! aankhe karti hai baatein**_

_**Hey! aaj toh aa jaana hai**_

_**Hey! aankhon ki baaton mein**_

_**Bas ek baat kar le**_

_**Hey! mujhe baahon mein tu bhar le**_

_**Hey! aur saari raat bhar yeh**_

_**Hey! chalti rahe phir kahani teri meri**_

_**Teri meri.. teri meri aahon ke ishaare**_

_**Aa zara samajh le hum woh saare**_

_**Ke hosh ab toh khone ko hain (khone ko hain)**_

_**Teri meri.. teri meri**_

_**Raaton ne kiye hain kuch iraade**_

_**Mili hain jo ab yeh mulaqaatein**_

_**Koi jaadu hone ko hai (hone ko hai)**_

_**Hona hai.. jo hona hai rahega hoke hi**_

_**Hota hai.. jo mill jata hai koyi**_

_**Hoga yeh.. hai jaana maine milke tumse hi**_

_**Are you feeling it tonight**_

_**I am feeling it tonight**_

_**Bang bang.. raat bhar baat kar**_

_**Tu mere saath chal**_

_**Dil pe chala hai jaadu, jaane kyun?**_

_**Bang Bang.. raat bhar baat kar**_

_**Tu mere saath chal**_

_**Dil pe chala hai jaadu, jaane kyun**_

_**Bang bang, Bang bang, Bang bang**_

_**Jaane kyun..**_

_**Bang bang, Bang bang, Bang bang**_

_**Jaane kyun..**_

_**Raat bhar baat kar..**_

_**Jaane kyun.. bang Bang**_

_**Raat bhar baat kar**_

_**Dil pe chala hai jaadu, jaane kyun..**_

_**Bang bang, Bang bang, Bang bang**_

_**Jaane kyun**_

_**Bang bang, Bang bang, Bang bang**_

_**Jaane kyun...**_

_**Bang bang take a little chance chance**_

_**Take a little dance dance**_

_**Now get your body movin' (x2)**_

_**Bang bang, raat bhar baat kar**_

_**Tu mere saath chal**_

_**Dil pe chala hai jaadu, jaane kyun (x4)**_

(The Dance Ended N There Was Smoke Everywhere. All The Vip's Were Taken Out Safely. From Somewhere The Goons Came N Tied All The Cops To The Chair. Now The Smoke Was Disappeared N All Were Able To See Correctly. The Terrorist Dilawar Came.)

Dilawar: Welcome Cid…Welcome..

Acp: Bohot Khushi Ho Rahi Hain Tumhe Dekhke…

Dilawar: Are Ise To Khushi Ho Rahi Hain…Muzhe Laga Muzhe Aazaad Dekhke Ise Dukh Hoga…Ha Ha Ha..

Kaise Ho Sab Log…Maze Mein?

Aliya: Tum Humari Chodo…Khudki Socho Zyada Der Tak Aazaad Nai Ghum Paoge Tum…(In Confidence N Anger)

Dilawar: Nayi Officer…Naam Kya Hain Tumhara?

Aliya: Tumhari Maut…(In Confidence)

Dilawar: Bohot Bolti Hain…Isse Khelne Mein Toh Maza Ayega…

(He Untied Her N Held Him Near Her With Evil Smile.)

Nik: (In Anger) Aliya Ko Chune Himmat Kaise Ki Tumne…

Dilawar: (Evily) Ha Ha Ha …

(He Picked Her Up In His Arms N Took Her To Another Room…A Few Mins Later, The Silent Surrounding Was Full Of Screams. Painful N Mournful Screams. All Understood What Was Happening With Her. Nik N Kavin Were Full Red In Anger Now…They Tried To Untie Themselves But All In Vain. The Day Dawned. Her Screams Were Now Disappeared. All Felt Very Bad For Her. All Blamed Themselves For Not Saving Her.)

* * *

><p><strong>How Was It? Bohot Bura Hua Na Aliya Ke Saath…Par Ab Kya Hoga? Humare Jabaaz Cid Cops Kaise Bachenge Dilawar Ke Changul Se? Kavin Kaise Bachayega Aliya Ko? Be Touched With Khamoshiyaan For Further Update…But Muzhe Aage Ka Chpter Update Karne Mein Bohot Der Hogi…After 22 Feb I Will Be Able To Update…So Sorry For That…Bye…But My Thought…This Time Its Hindi<strong>

"_**Jab Dil Ek Ho Wahan Raaste Alag Hone Se Kuch Fark Nahi Padta…Raaste Toh Alag Honge Par Do Dil To Ek Hi Honge"**_


	4. FOR U R RESCUE!

CHAPTER 4: FOR U R RESCUE!

(IT WAS ALMOST NIGHT. BT OUR COPS WERE UNABLE TO DO SOMETHING N SAVDE ALIYA FROM THE EVIL DILAWAR. KAVIN N NIK WERE FUMING IN ANGER. THE GIRLS WERE ON THE WAY TO SHED TEARS FOR THEIR FRND ALIYA. JUST THEN A GIRL ENTERED WITH A GUN.)

GIRL: (TO THE GOONS) CHOD DO IN SAB KO WARNA BOHOT BURA HOGA...(IN ANGER)

ABHI: (HAPPILY) ADITI!

(BT DILAWAR CAME FRM BEHIND HER N TOOK HER GUN. HE KEPT HIS GUN ON HER HEAD.)

DILAWAR: AGAR ZYADA SHAANPATTI KI TO BHEJA UDA DUNGA...

(BT A BOY TOOK HIS GUN N KEPT ON DILAWAR'S HEAD.)  
>BOY: AGAR TUMNE ADITI KO KUCH KIYA TO TUM SOCH BHI NAI SAKTE KITUMHARA KYA HASR KARUNGA MAIN...<p>

DILAWAR: TUM? TUM TOH MERE ADMI HO...

BOY: MAIN EK CID COP HOON...AUR TUMJAISON KO PAKADNE KE LIYE YE SAB KARNA PADTA HAIN...

ACP: (HAPPILY)DAKSH...MERA BACCHU...

(ADITI QUICKLY UNTIED ALL THE COPS. BT THE GOONS STARTED FIGHTING WITH THE COPS. DILAWAR WAS TRYING TO FLEE. BT KAVIN CAUGHT HIM N PUNCHED HIM HARDLY.)

KAVIN: BOL ALIYA KE SAATH KYA KIYA TUMNE...BOL...(HE WAS BEATING HIM VERY BADLY.)

DILAWAR: HA HA HA! (EVILY)

KAVIN: (WITH A PUNCH) BOL...(IN FULL ANGER)

DILAWAR: HA HA HA...USKI DHAJJIYAA UDAYI...USKI IZZAT...

(BEFORE HE COULD COMPLETE HIS SENTENCE KAVIN PUNCED HIM BADLY N HE WENT UNCONCIOUS. THEN HE RAN TOWARDS THE COPS LAID DOWN THE GOONS. HERE KAVIN SAW ALIYA IN A ROOM LAYING ON THE FLOOR. HER CLOTHES WERE TORN. HE WAS UNABALE TO SEE HER IN THIS CONDITION. HE QUICKLY COVERED HER WITH HIS JACKET N PICKED HER UP N HIS ARMS N CAME OUT OF THE ROOM.)

KAVIN: (TO ACP) SIR MAIN ALIYA KO LEKE JAATA HOON...

ACP: THIK HAIN...

(KAVIN LEFT WITH ALIYA.)  
>ACP: ADITI, DAKSH, BOHOT KHUSHI HUI TUM DONO KO PHIRSE DEKHKE...<p>

ADITI: MUZHE BHI SIR...

DAKSH: SAME HERE...

DAYA: DAKSH, TUM MISSION THE NA RIGHT?

DAKSH: YES SIR...DILAWAR KOPAKADNA MERA MISSION HI THA...

ABHI: ADITI...I MISSED U SIS...

ADITI: MAINE BHI TUMHE BOHOT MISS KIYA ABHI...

ACP: TUMHE KAISE PATA CHALA KI HUM SAB YAHA HAIN?

ADITI: SIR BUREAU MEIN DCP SIR MILE YAB UNHONE MUZHE BATAYA KI AAP SAB KISI PARTY MEIN DILAWAR KO PAKADNE GAYE HAIN AUR RAAT HOGAYI PHIR BHI WQAPAS NAI AAYE TOH MAIN YAHA CHALI AAYI...

ACP: GOOD GOOD..AUR KAISE RAHI TUMHARI TRAINING?

ADITI: ACCHI RAHI SIR...

ACP: SO WELCOME SENIOR OFFICER ADITI N DAKSH...

ADITI & DAKSH: THANK YOU SIR...

(THEN ALL COPS WERE INTRODUCED TO THEM N THEN ALL WENT TO HOME.)

AT KAVIN'S HOUSE:-

(HE MADE ALIYA LAY ON HIS BED & SAT BESIDE HER GAZING AT HER BEAUTY N INNOCENCE. BT THIS TIME PAIN WERE ON HER FACE. HER EYES WERE TELLING HIM SO. SHE WAS BROKEN BECOZ OF ALL HAPPENED WITH HER. JSU THEN HE SAW HER GAINING SENSES.)

ALIYA: MAIN KAHA HOON?

KAVIN: MERE GHAR...

(SHE REMEMBERED WHAT HAPPENED WITH HER N QUICKLY HUGGED HIM. SHE STARTED CRYING BADLY.)

KAVIN: ALIYA, MAIN SAMAZH SAKTA HOON TUMPE KYA BEET RAHI HAIN... (HE HUGGED HER BACK.)IS DESH MEIN AAJ BHI LADKIYON KA KHILAUNON KI TARAH ISTAMAL KIYA JAATA HAIN. SHARAM AANI CHAHIYE IS DESH KE HAR NAGRIK KO...(SHE WAS LLOKING AT HIM INNOCENTLY.) AURAT YA LADKI KOI KHEL NE KI CHEEZ NAHI JO UNKE SAATH...(SUUDENLY HE LOOKED AT HER N STOPPED. BOTH HAD A CUTE EYE LOCK. AFTER A FEW MINS THE COME OUT OF THEIR TRANCE. HE COVERED HER WITH A BLANKET.)

KAVIN: TUM YAHA SO JAO MAIN SOFE PE SOTA HOON...

(HE WAS LEAVING THE ROOM BT STOPPED. A HAND COVERING HIS WRIST STOPPED HIM. HE LOOKED AT ALIYA.)

ALIYA: PLEZ AAP BHI YAHI SO JAIYE NA...MUZHE DARR LAGTA HAIN...

(HE AGREED N LAID BESIDE HER. NO SOONER SHE CLOSED HER EYES THE INCIDENT FLASHED INFRONT OF HER EYES. SHE HUGGED HIM. HE JERKED BT HUGGED HER BACK. BOTH LOOKED AT EACH OTHER N A CUTE EYE LOCK. SLOWLY BOTH CLOSED EYES N LEANED FORWARD. THERE WAS NO DISTANCE BETWEEN THEIR LIPS. THE SHARED A KISS FOR A FEW MINS THEN GOT APART FOR BREATH. HE UNTIED HER PONY N STARTED KISSING ON HER NECK N PLACED SOFT BITES. BT A MARK REMAINED ON HER NECK WHICH WAS SEEN WAS HISLOVE MARK. HE COVERED BOTH WITH A BLANKET. THEN REMOVED HER TORN CLOTHES. SHE DIDNT STOPPED HIM BT SURRENDERED HERSELF TO HIM. HE KISSED HER ALL OVER HER BODY N PLACED SOFT BITES. AFTER SOME TIME BOTH SLEPT IN EACH THERS ARMS PEACEFULLY. SHE FORGOT HER KARTIK N HE TOO FORGOT HIS SHRUTI. NEXT MORNING ALIYA WAS THE FIRST TO WAKE UP. THE LAST NIGHT FLASHED INFRONT OF HER MIND. SHE WORE HER DREES N COVERED HERSELF WITH A SHAWL N LEFT KAVIN'S HOUSE.)

ALIYA'S POV: KAL RAAT BOHOT KUCH HUA JO HONA NAI CHAHIYE THA...PATA NAI KAISE? MAIN BHI APNE AAP KO CONTROL NAI KAR PAYI...KAVIN SIR KYA SOCH RAHE HONGE MERE BAAREMEIN...AUR MAIN KARTK KO KAISE BHUL GAYI? PAR AB USE BHULNA PADEGA...

(SHE GOT FRESH N LFT FOR THE BUREAU. HERE KAVIN WOKE UP. HE DIDNT SAW ALIYA BT HER NOTE NEAR HIS BED. HE RAED IT.)

KAVIN SIR,

MAIN APNE GHAR JAA RAHI HOON. I M FINE NOW. BREAKFAST TAIYYAR HAIN KAR LENA.N DONT WORRY ABOUT ME.

ALIYA

KAVIN'S POV: YEH MAIN NE KYA KARDIYA...ALIYA KOKYA LAGA HOGA? KYA SOCH RAHI HOGI WO MERE BAAREMEIN? ZARA BHI CONTROL NAI KAR PAYA KHUD KO...MANA USSE PYAAR KARTA HOON...PAR USKE DIL MEIN KYA HAIN MUZHE NAI PATA...AUR SHRUTI? USE BUL GAYA MAIN?

(HE TOO CHANGED N WENT TO BUREAU.)

* * *

><p>I KNOW ZYADA ACCHA NAI HAIN AUR SHORT BHI THA...SORRY...KYA KARU TESTS KI WAJAH SE LIKH NAI PAA RAHI AUR REVIEWS BHI BOHOT KAM AA RAHE HAIN...NEXT CHAPPY MEIN ALIYA AUR KAVIN KO APNI BACHPAN KI DOST MILEGI? JAANE KE LIYE PADHTE RAHIYE...KHAMOSHIYAAN!<p>

"_**If you love something let it go,if it comes back to you it's your,if it doesn't, it never was." **_


	5. TUM HI HO!

Chapter 5: Tum Hi Ho!

(Aliya Entered N Greeted Everyone. Then She Moved To Nik, Ishu N Dushu Who Were Having Talks.)

Ishi: Aliya Tum Thik Toh Ho Na?

Aliya: Ya I M Fine … 't Worry…

(Ishi Saw Something On Aliya's Neck.)

Ishi: Aliya Yeh Tumhare Garden Pe Kya Hain?

Aliya: (She Touched Her Neck N Got Scared) Kuch…Kuch Bhi Nai Hain…(She Moved Towards The Washroom.)

(She Saw Herself In The Mirrior.)

Aliya's Pov: Yeh Toh Unke Nishaan Hain..Kavin Sir Ke…Oh God! Main Kaise Behek Gayi…Ab Main Unhe Face Kaise Karungi…Main Apne Aap Ko Rok Bhi Nai Payi…Kya Mera Dil Unka Ho Chukka Tha? Aur Unki Baahonmein Maiine Mere Zindagi Ki Peaceful Nind Soyi…Iska Matlab Kya Smzhu Main?

(She Again Touched The Scar N Felt His Love. Now Her Heart Was His. She Covered A Scarf Round Her Neck. N Came Out. Kavin Too Had Arrived. She Came Out N Both's Eyes Met Again For A Second. Bt Next Second They Changed Their Sight N Walked Away To Their Desks. Dushu, Ishu N Nik Watched This Scene.)

Dushu: Yeh Inhe Ho Kya Gaya Hain?

Ishi: Pata Nai Dushu Magar Aliya Ke Garden Par Ke Nishaan Dekhke Aisa Lagta Hian Ki Zaroor Kuch Hua Hai…

Daya: (Loudly) Dushyant. Kavin, Nikhil, Ishita, Aliya Tum Log Crime Scene Pe Jao..

All: Yes Sir….

At The Crime Scene:

(Aliya Saw Something Is The Dead Body's Hand. Kavin Too Saw The Same. Boths Hand Touched Each Other. Nik Was Looking At Them Bt They Were Unaware About It. Nik Silently Called Ishu N Dushu.)

Kavin: (Wispering) Aliya, Kal Raat Humare Beech Jo Kuch Bhi Hua Uske Liye I M Really Sorry…Pata Nai Muzhe Kya Hogaya Tha…

Aliya: Sir Aapko Guilty Feel Karne Ki Koi Zaroorat Nai Hain…Main Bhi Behek Gayi Thi…Galti Meri Hain.. I M Sorry…

(Here Dush Went Outside N Called Kavin Onpurpose. Kavin Came N Dushu Told Him About Sme Evidences..Then They Left To Bureau.)

In Bureau:

(Daya Told Kavin To Check Some Files Which Were In Aliya's Drawer. As Aliya Was Out For Case He Opened Her Drawer N N Took Out The Files. Bt A Photo Fell Off From One File. He Picked Up The Photo. It Was A Photograph Of A Small Girl N Small Boy. The Girl In The Pic Was Kissing The Boy On His Cheeks. A Memory Flashed In His Mind.)

Flashback:-

(A Boy N A Girl Were Sitting In The Garden With Their Family.)

Boy: Happy Birthday Shruti!

(He Wore A Locket In Her Neck. The Letter S Was Carved In The Pendent.)

Girl: Thnx Kartik…Yeh Bohot Cute Hain…

(She Kissed The Boy On His Cheeks. The Pic Was Clicked By The Girl's Father.)

Flashback Ends:

Kavin: Kal Hain 6 February Meri Shruti Ka Birthday….Par Yeh Photo Aliya Ke Paas Kaise? Kyu Ki Yeh Toh Mre Aur Shruti Ke Bachpan Ka Pic Hain…Nikhil, (Loudly.)

Nik: (Coming There) Kya Baat Hain Sir?

Kavin: Nik Is Photo Mein Kaun Hain?

Nik: Yeh Aliya Hain Aur Yeh Uska Best Frnd Hain Kartik…Wo Pyaar Karti Thi Usse!

Kavin: Thi?

Nik: Haan….Ab Wo Is Duniya Mein Nai Hain…Kisine Unki Gaadi Ko Bomb Se Uda Diya…Ratnagiri Jate Waqt…Aur Usmein Uske Pure Family Ki Death Hogayi…Aaj Bhi Yeh Shruti Apne Kartik Ka Intezaar Kar Rahi Hain…

Kavin: Shruti?

Nik: Aliya Ka Bachpan Ka Naam…Use Apna Naam Badalne Ka Bohot Shauk Tha Aur Kartik Ko Bhi…Akhir Bst Frnds Jo The…

Kavin: Accha…Thik Hain Tum Jao…(Nik Goes Away.)

Kavin's Pov: Kal 6 February Shruti Ka Birthday…Uske Liye Birthday Surprise Plan Karna Hoga…Muzhe Laga Ki Aliya Ke Liye Shruti Ko Bhulana Hoga Par Bhagwan Ne Muzhe Dono De Diya….(He Smiles Widely) Meri Shruti Hi Aliya Hain..OMG! I Love U Shutti!

(He Was Too Much Happy That Anyone Can't Describe. Bt To His Unluck The Whole Day Went In Cases N He Didn't Got Time To Plan For Her Birthday.)

* * *

><p>So Kaisa Tha? Kavin Ko Uski Aliya Aaur Kartik Ko Uski Shruti Ka Pata Chal Gaya….Ab Kya Wo Use Apne Dil Ki Baat Bata Payega?<p>

Jaane Ke Liye Padhte Rahiye KHAMOSHIYAAN!

_**The Toughest Character In ThisWorld Is Acting As A " FRIEND " To The Person Whom You " LOVE "You Can't Express Your Love & You Can't Speak As A Friend Too**_


	6. PYAAR KA DARD!

Chapter 6: Pyaar ka dard hain!

(everyone was chilling at the cafeteria in afternoon even acp n salunkhe.)

Salunkhe: (to acp) boss tera bacchu kaha hain?

Acp: pata nai yaar…

(jst then daksh enters with a girl.)

Acp: are daksh…aagaye?

Daksh: ji sir…sir isse miliye…yeh hain shaina…meri biwi…

(she touched acp's feet n salunkhe's too…both gave blessings.)

Acp: are tumne shaadi kab ki?

Daksh: sir mahina hogaya…

(then he introduced her to all. Bt there was someone who was broken. The person went to washroom excusing all. Tarika went behind that person.)

In washroom:-

Person: daksh ki shaadi hogayi? Ab mera kya mere pyaar ka kya?

Tarika: (entering) aditi, samazh sakti hu tumhara dard…tumne daksh ko apne dil ki baat pehle kyu nai batayi?

Aditi: (in slight loud voice) tarika, apne bhai ke khooni ko pakadne ka bhoot sawar tha uspe…wo apne aapke baaremein nai sochta tha…mere baaremein aur mere pyaar ke baaremein kya sochta? Muzhe toh yeh bhi nai pata tha ki uske dil mein mere liye kya hain…aur ab…ab toh uski shaadi hogayi hain..

Tarika: aditi, sambhalo…

(aditi left the washroom n tarika too.)

Aliya: sir muzhe aap logonko invitation dena hain…

Acp: kaisa invitation?

Aliya: sir kal mera birthday hain toh aap sabko sham 6 baje ragency lawns pe aana hain…

Salunkhe: zaroor aayenge…

Acp: chalo ab kaam pe lag jao…

(then all went for their work. Before night all went to their resp homes.)

At daksh's house:-

(he was sitting on his study table with his laptop doing work. Bt nt actually work. He was just thinking about aditi n her love for him.)

Daksh: samzh sakta hu aditi tera dukh…aur tera pyaar bhi…magar meri majboori hain…aditi, main bhi tumse bohot pyaar karta hu. Par aaj tak tumhe batane ki himmat nai juta paaya…bohot hurt kiya hain maine tumhe…jab ki tumne mereliye intezaar kiya…badle mein main khamosh raha..meri khamoshiyon ne hume door rakha…meri khamoshiyon ne tumhe bohot hurt kiya hain…main tab bhi khamosh tha aur aaj bhi hu bt tumse bohot pyar karta hu..

**Khamoshiyan aawaaz hain**

**Tum sun'ne to aao kabhi**

**Chhukar tumhe khill jaayengi**

**Ghar inko bulaao kabhi**

**Beqarar hain baat karne ko**

**Kehne do inko zaraa..**

**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**

**Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**

**Kya uss gali mein kabhi tera jaana hua**

**Jahaan se zamaane ko guzre zamaana hua**

**Mera samay toh wahin pe hai thehra hua**

**Bataaun tumhe kya mere sath kya kya hua**

**Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai**

**Tum dhun koi laao zaraa**

**Khamoshiyan alfaaz hain**

**Kabhi aa gunguna le zara**

**Beqarar hain baat karne ko**

**Kehne do inko zaraa.. haa..**

**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**

**Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**

At aditi's house:-

Aditi: Main jaanti hu tum muzhse pyaar karte the aur aaj bhi karte ho…par pata nai tumne kisi aur se shaadi kaise karli…humari khamoshiyon ne hume door rakha…kaash main apne pyaar ka izhaar karti toh hum dono ke beech doori nai rehti…main tumhare bina nai reh sakti…

**Nadiya ka paani bhi khamosh behta yahaan**

**Khili chandani mein chhipi lakh khamoshiyan**

**Baarish ki boondon ki hoti kahaan hai zubaan**

**Sulagte dilon mein hai khamosh uthta dhuaan**

**Khamoshiyan aakaash hai**

**Tum udne toh aao zara**

**Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai**

**Tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya**

**Beqarar hain baat karne ko**

**Kehne do inko zara.. haa..**

Daksh: main tumhare bine nai reh sakta….

**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**

**Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**

(then both went to sleep with teary eyes.)

* * *

><p>I know zyada stories mein aditi aur daksh nai hain…bt main dono ki bhi crazy fan hu…kya hogi daksh ki majboori ki wo aditi se door hain?<p>

Agle chapter mein aliya ki birthday party!

_**Sometimes, it's hard to find words to tell you how much you mean to me. A lot of times, I don't say anything at all. But I hope someday, you'll understand, having you is what I live for.**_


	7. BIRTHDAY PARTY!

Chapter 7: birthday party!

At the regency lawns:-

(sachin, rajat, vivek, Nikhil, kajal, purvi, tasha n divya were talking.)

Rajat: aliya ki birthday party zabardast honewali hain…

Sachin: haan decoration bohot sundar kiya hai…

Kajal: aliya bhi kitni beautiful lag rahi hogi na?

Divya: haan…wo kisi heroine se kam nai hain…

Nik: (near divya;s ears)vaise aap bhi kisi heroine se kam nai hain…(smiles)

(Divya blushes)

Vivek: oh! (naughtily) kya baat hain nik…divya ki tareef…

Tasha: humari tareef nai ki kabhi…

Kajal: aur nai toh kya…

Nik: (blushing) are mai toh bas aise hi…

Purvi: niki tum sharma rahe ho…

Nik: yeh niki mat kaho purvi plez…

Purvi: ab tum ladkiyon jaisa sharmate ho toh niki hi kahungi na…

(all laughs. Abhirkia, dareya, daksh n aditi came there.)

Abhi: kaun sharma raha hain bhai?

Purvi: sir niki sharma rahi hain…

(all shares a laugh.)

Daya: kyu sharma rahe the nik?

Nik: are sir main bas divya ki tareef kar raha tha…toh ye log mere tang kheechne lage..

Tarika: kya? (in fake anger) yeh log tumhari tang kheech rahe the? Tumhe laga toh nahi…

Nik: kya bol rahi hain dr. tarika main gira nai thha…

Shreya: ab inhone tumhari tang kheechi toh tum gire honge aur chot toh aasakti hain na girne ke baad…

(all laughs)

Nik's pov: yeh aaj sabko ho kya gaya hain? (to all) aap logonka mansik santulan hil gaya hain kya? Kitne pj's maar rahe ho…muzhe toh ksi bhi joke pe hasi nai aayi…

Vivek: wo isliye nik q ki wo jokes tumpe maare the…(again alol laughs)

(nik nods his neck in disbelief)

Rajat: nik, tum bata kyu nai dete ki tum divya se…

Nik: (cutting him) are sir yeh kya keh rahe aap?

Sachin: rajat ne ab tak kuch kaha bhi nahi..tum bolo rajat…

Rajat: yeh nik divya ko chahta hain…

All ohhh!

Purvi: aur divya?

Dushu: (coming wid kavin an ishi) divya bhi ise chahti hain…purvi

Divya: aapko kaise pata chala?

Ishi: tumhare aur nik ke msgs se…

Acp: (coming wid salunkhe) toh Nikhil aur divya ki shaadi ki sehnaiyyaa bajegi…

Kavin: sir dushu aur ishu ke bhi…

Salunke: haan haan…ab bas kavin aur aditi baaki hain…

Acp: vaise yeh aliya kahan rehgayi…

(just then aliya enters. She is wearing a white coloured ball gown with cute n beautiful shiny work on it…kavin just kept starring at her n his heart skipped a beat. He was gone mad at her innocence n beauty. In childhood too she used to be beautiful n innocent. He liked her pinkish cheeks too much. In childhood he used to pull her cheeks n kiss them regularly. Bt when he grew up, he missed her very much. No too he was missing her. Though she was infront of his eyes she was far away from him by two reasons. First, she had learnt that her KARTIK was no more n second she hated him as he didn't kept his friendship. Bt he forgets his old days without her n stares her again n music begins in his heart.)

_**Tune maari entriyaan re**__**  
><strong>__**Dil mein baji ghantiyaan re**__**  
><strong>__**Tang tang tang...**__**  
><strong>__**Tune mari entriyan re**__**  
><strong>__**Dil mein baji ghantiyaan re**__**  
><strong>__**Tang tang tang...**_

_**Dil ki sun commentriyan re**__**  
><strong>__**Pyaar ki guarantiyan re**__**  
><strong>__**Tang tang tang...**_

_**Arey taada taadi karna**__**  
><strong>__**Na ab nahi sudharna**__**  
><strong>__**Phootne laga hai**__**  
><strong>__**Arey chaahaton ka jharna**_

_**Dil ki na marammatein ho'n**__**  
><strong>__**Naa ho koi warrantiyan re **__**  
><strong>__**Tang tang tang...**__**  
><strong>__**Tune mari entriyan re**__**  
><strong>__**Dil mein baji ghantiyaan re**__**  
><strong>__**Tang tang tang...**_

Aliya: thank you sir ap sab log aaye!

Acp: are hume toh aana hi tha…

(freddy n pankaj comes panting)

Aliya: are sir aap late kaise? Aur itne haaaf kyu rahe hain?

Pankaj: are aliya…wo kutte piche pad gaye the humare…

Aliya: kyu?

Pankaj: are tumhare favourite chocolate the na haath mein…(gives her chocolate) happy birthday aliya!

Aliya: thank you panku!

Pankaj: (makes faces) panku? (bt smiles) accha hain…

Nik: aloo chal cake kaat na…

Aliya: haan…chaliye sir…

(then all go near the cake n she cuts it. While all sing the birthday song. Then she feeds cake to all n while feeding to kavin both goes in the flashback.)

Flashback:-

(there was decoration all over the garden n on the stage a small girl of 9 yrs age was cutting cake. After cutting the cake she feed it to a small boy.)

Boy: happy birthday shutti!

Girl: thank you kartik!( kisses him on his cheeks)

Boy: (pulling her cheeks) ab teri baaari…

Girl: oouch! Dard hota hain na kartik..

Boy: accha yeh le tera gift…(gives her a gift box)

Girl: kya hain isme?

Boy: kholo toh jaano!

(she opens it n finds a beautiful frock of blue colour. Her most fav gift was the frock from all the gifts she got. She luved that frock too much.)

Boy: tumhara fav. Colour!

Girl: thank you kartik!

Flashback ends-

Present:-

(kavin pulled her cheeks as usual he did in childhood.)

Aliya: oouch! Dard hota hain na kar…(she stops as she realizes what was she going to say) dard hota hain na sir!

Kavin: (giving her gift box) happy birthday!

Aliya: thank you sir!

Kavin: kholo na…

Aliya: kya hain ismein?

Kavin: kholo toh jaano!

(she remembers the scene again. N stops…)

Kavin: kaha kho gayi aliya…kholo na..

Aliya: (coming out of the trance) haan..sir..

(she unwraps it n was surprised to see a sky blue coloured ball gown with shiny work n again remembers the memories.)

kavin: tumhara fav. colour!

aliya: thank u very much sir!muzhe bohot pasand aaya!

kavin: (smiles widely) welcome!

nik: aloo... ek gaana toh banta hain..

aliya: nai yaar..

all: plez aliya...

acp: gao na aliya beta!

abhi: haan plez...aditi bhi tumhare saath gayengi!

aditi: main?

abhi: haan tum!

daksh: haan aditi gao na plez!

aliya: come on aditi hum saath mein gayenge!

aditi: ok..

(both starts singing)

_**Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai**_

_**Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai**_

_**Raastey har dafa, sirf tera pata**_

_**Mujhse pooche bhala kyun hai**_

_**Ek pal pyaar ka zindagi se bada**_

_**Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai (x2)**_

_**Wo.. oo.. ho..**_

_**Wo.. oo.. ho..**_

_**Wo.. oo.. ho..**_

_**(aliya remembers her old n childhood days with her kartik. tears form in her eyes bt don't shows it.)**_

_**Soona soona mann ka hai konaa**_

_**Soona soona tere bin hona hai har kahin par**_

_**Tu hai tu nhi hai par**_

_**Tu hai o bekhabar**_

_**Tu hai har mod par**_

_**Ittna toh bata mausamo ki tarah**_

_**Tu badalta gaya kyun hai**_

_**Wo.. oo.. ho..**_

_**Wo.. oo.. ho..**_

_**Wo.. oo.. ho..**_

_**Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai**_

_**Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai**_

_**Raastey har dafa, sirf tera pata**_

_**Mujhse pooche bhala kyun hai**_

_**(aditi looks at daksh n remembers her days when she used to be with daksh n thier fun with others also how he supporetd her in her hard days.)**_

_**Teri meri baki hai kahaani**_

_**Teri meri aadhi hai kahaani**_

_**Aa gayi wo mod par**_

_**Tu gaya jo chhod kar**_

_**Mere dil ko tod kar, kya mil gaya**_

_**Pas ho to bura, door ho toh bura**_

_**Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai**_

_**Wo.. oo.. ho..**_

_**Wo.. oo.. ho..**_

_**Wo.. oo.. ho..**_

_**Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai**_

_**Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai**_

_**Raastey har dafa, sirf tera pata**_

_**Mujhse pooche bhala kyun hai**_

_**Ek pal pyaar ka zindagi se bada**_

_**Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai**_

_**Wo.. oo.. ho..**_

_**Wo.. oo.. ho..**_

_**Wo.. oo.. ho..**_

(all claps. then all took dinner)

acp: wah! kya awaaz hain!

freddy: aaj toh maza agya!

dush: haan...sir kavin bhi accha gaana gaa leta hain kabhi kabhi...

kavin: dush tu meri tarref kar raha hain ya burai?

dush: are tareef yaar!

daya: kavin, ab tum bhi gaana gaa do...

ishita: haan wo wala aapka fav...with guitar!

kavin: ok...(he comes with his guitar n sings)

_**Hai saaz tu, tera tarz main**_

_**Tu hai dava aur marz main**_

_**Dildaar tu.. khudgarz main**_

_**Hai geet tu, tere lafz main**_

_**Tu hai duaa aur farz main**_

_**Aazad tu aur karz main**_

_**Hai shaam tu, taareef main**_

_**Tu chain hai, taqleef main**_

_**Tujhse mila to paa liya**_

_**Har cheez main**_

_**Hai khwab tu taabeer main**_

_**Maana tujhe taqdeer mein**_

_**Tera hua is bheed main, is bheed main**_

_**Hai teri meherbani**_

_**Ke andheron se hum muqar gaye**_

_**Hai teri meherbani**_

_**Ke bin jaane hi hum sanwar gaye**_

_**(x2 Repeat)**_

_**Hai tu hi toh hai wafa**_

_**Tu baarish meri, savera mera**_

_**Main tera hum raasta**_

_**Hai kasti teri kinara mera (x2)**_

_**Hai Teri Meherbani**_

_**Ke andheron se hum muqar gaye**_

_**Hai teri meherbaani**_

_**Ke bin jaane hi hum sawar gaye**_

(all claps...meanwhile thier dinner was finished. then all wished aliya once more n leaves to their homes.)

* * *

><p>kaisa tha guys? sad na? par kya aliya ko pata chal jayega ki kavin hi uska kartik hain aur wo abhi zinda hain? aur kya aditi aur daksh ek honge ya yu hi dooriyaan rahengi unke beech? jaan ne ke liye padhte rahiye KHAMOSHIYAAN!bye n take care!<p>

_**When you have a good heart: You help too much. You trust too much. You give too much. You love too much. And it always seems you hurt the most.**_


	8. AB TUMHARE HAWALE WATAN SAATHIYO!

Hey Guys! Back Again Hardly...Yeh Chapte Main Humare Desh Ke Sainikon Kodedicate Karti Hu...Jo Apni Jaan Dav Pe Lagaake Humari Suraksha Karte Hain! So Here I Go!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 8: Ab Tumhare Hawale Watan Saathiyon!<strong>_

At Divya's House:-

(She Lived Wid Her Dad N Bhaiyaa-Bhabhi. Her Brother Was A Soldies N Was On The Border. The Day Was Usual Bt There Was A Strom Waiting 4 Her Family. The Door Bell Rang N Divya Opened It. It Was Suraj Her Brother's Friend N Soldier Too.)

Divya: Suraj Bhaiya Aayiye Na...Baithiye...(He Came N Sat.)

Divya Dad: Are Suraj Tumhare Saath Akshay Nai Aaya?

Suraj: Uncle Ji Wo...(Nervously) Kaise Batau Aapko...

(Alka Who Was Her Brother's Wife Entered.)

Alka: Kya Hua?

Suraj: Yeh Akshay Ki Chitthi...(Gives It To Divya.)

(Divya Reads It.)

_**Mera Parivar Aur Mere Sainik Bhaiyon, **_

_**Main Jaanta Hu Meri Jaan Ko Khatra Hain Aur Main Kabhi Bhi Yeh Duniya Chodke Jaa Sakta Hu. Papa Aap Bhi Ek Karnal Reh Chuke Hain Toh Plez Apne Aap Ko Sambhalana. Divya, Meri Behna, Tu Ek Cid Cop Hain Aur Tu Bhi Samzhti Hain Ki Rishton Se Bhi Badhka Hume Humari Desh Ke Liye Duty Hoti Hain. Bas Alka Ko Sambhal , Main Tumse Bohot Pyaar Karta Hu Aur Humesha Karta Rahunga. Mere Sainik Bhaiyon Ab Desh Aapki Jimmedaari Hain. Humare Hindustan Ki Suraksha Ab Aapke Haath Mein Hain!**_

_**Ab Tumhare Hawale Watan Saathiyon! Jai Hind! **_

_**Aapka Akshay**_

(Divya Broke Into Tears Hugging Her Bhabhi.)

Divya: Aise Kaise Hogaya Bhabhi...(Cries Badly) Akshay Bhaiyaa Hume Chodke Nai Jaa Sakte!

Alka: (Teay Voice) Sambhalo Divya...(Her Head Starts Spinning.)

Divya: Bhabhi...(She Takes Her In Her Bedroom N Makes Her Sleep.)

Suraj: Accha Main Chalta Hu...Sambhaliye!

Divya Dad: Ji...(Teary Eyes.) (Suraj Leaves.)

(Divya's Dad Went In His Room Crying.)

In Divya's Room:-

(She Was Crying Badly When Nik Entered.)

Nik: Divya!

(Divya Stood Up N Hugged Nik While Crying Badly.)

Divya: Nik! (Cries) Akshay Bhaiyya Ab Nai Rahe...

Nik: Kya? (He Hugged Her Back.) Jaan Sambhalo...(He Kissed Her Forehead N Caressed Her Hair. His Cell Rang It Was Dushu's Call.)

Nik: Yes Sir Boliye..

Dush: Tum Divya Ke Saath Ho?

Nik: Ji Sir!

Dush: Tum Dono Bureau Toh Aa Rahe Ho Na?

Nik: Main Toh Aaraha Hu Magar Divya..

Divya: (Cts Him N Takes His Cell) Main Bhi Aa Rahi Hu Sir..

Dush: Ok..(Cuts The Call)

Nik: Divya Teri Gharpe Zaroorat Hain Aur Tum...

Divya Dad: (Entering) Humari Chinta Mat Karo Beta...Main Khud Ek Karnal Tha Aur Main Yeh Seh Sakta Hu...

Alka: Aur Main Ek Sainik Ki Biwi Hu...Tum Log Apni Jaan Hatheli Pe Leke Ghumte Ho Aur Humari Raksha Karte Ho...Main Apna Pati Kho Diya Iska Muzhe Afsoos Toh Hain Magar Magar Unhone Apne Desh Ke Liye Apni Jaan Kurbaan Kardi Iska Muzhe Zyada Garv Hain! Tum Jao!

(She Hugs Divya N Then Divya Leaves Wid Nik.)

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Let me now ke aapko meri stries pasand aati hai ya nai…because reviews kam aate hain…I thought ke TERI MERI KAHAANI complete hone se pehle reviews ki century maaregi…bt nai….plez atleast KHAMOSHIYAAN toh century maare! My next chapter is holi based…stay tubed wid me! I have changed my name from kavin's princess to kavin sajal lover toh plez confuse mat hoiye!<strong>

**Take care n luv u all**


End file.
